uos_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiraku Senju
Hiraku Senju is a slightly infamous individual of Sunagakure, his history bathed in his own blood and the enemies he has slain throughout his barbaric life. The vicious man has this dangerous history through his past teacher, Daichi Kuramoto, a nefarious individual who raised Hiraku in the dark philosophy of war before being exiled from the Land of Wind. As one of the former students of the dangerous individual, Hiraku carries some of the same ideals and philosophies of his teacher and incorporates it into his daily life to make him into the brute he is. Background Information Hiraku was born immediately into a life of strife, at a time when a martial law held a chokehold on the western provinces in the Land of Wind. Despite this, there was still a number of criminal activities going on which had started the declaration of the law in the first place. Within one of these provinces, Hiraku and his small family were traveling back from foreign lands. His mother and father were two proud shinobi of the Sand and had recently traveled into foreign lands to serve as diplomats and even tour the interesting lands. Hiraku's mother was actually expecting the boy at the time, soon to give life to this shinobi. Alas, fate would have other plans as the mother and father both rode back to the village... It was within the darkest of nights when the convoy had settled down in a small camp that they were ambushed. A horde of bandits came from all around and swiftly killed most before they had the chance to defend themselves. All that was left was Hiraku's father and mother, his father valiantly fighting against a large number of individuals. It was courageous to say the least, the man giving his life and limb to try and take on hundreds of bandits at once. Despite this, even he fell and died short of killing them all. Destiny seemed to have it out for Hiraku's mother, as those remaining calmly stepped in. A sort of lust filled their faces as they realized the mother's peril, a drive, or motivation to torture this woman to make the lover's attempt in vain. They did the most vile of things, violating her body and tearing what fair skin she had apart. Life seemed to be at its end, and Hiraku's own drawing near as they gutted the mother's stomach and drew down to the groin. But the nature of destiny decieved all as an ominous shadow came from some darkness even more foreboding than the bandits themselves. This was Daichi Kuramoto himself, a younger shinobi at the time who stood at a point similar to Hiraku around his time as a jōnin. All of the pain and suffering these bandits dealt were returned tenfold by Daichi, to the point he simply created a massacre. Hiraku would be born a week prematurely as the knife left by the bandit was used to open up the amniotic sac and rescue the newborn from his mother's corpse. From there, Daichi raised Hiraku as his own. Instilling the dark ideology of war and the immense savagery that is required to make sure an enemy never rises again, it all became a part of the boy's life as he was disciplined. War became a part of his life, and in a slightly darker time of Suna the shinobi bloomed in the conflict made before him. Just like his teacher, Hiraku became a ruthless killer of a shinobi and was eventually recruited into Suna's Anbu. For a number of years, Hiraku progressed as an essential and vital part of the Anbu performing a number of covert operations that helped maintained the stability of his country and prevent the rise of dangerous people. However it eventually came to the point that the Land of Wind would favor a more ambiguous time that called on lighter and less gruesome operations which Hiraku was so prized for. As times changed, Hiraku found less action and an almost sort of alienation as the people around him changed to be of a more peaceful sort. He was left all alone, and even Daichi would not be able to support him given the teacher was exiled into far, distant lands given the same ideas that he imparted to Hiraku were presented in a more intolerable manner that could have threatened the world with a great war. After some time, Hiraku became a disjointed member of Anbu and found himself a socially ousted member in not only it but the new peaceful society he found around him. Eventually this led Hiraku to quit his position in the Anbu, but not entirely out of the shinobi life. Today he continues as an exceptional jōnin of the Hidden Sand, although he is still very brash and savage at times, Hiraku is still regarded as a prized soldier of the Wind's shinobi army. Personality & Behavior Most people you see today are often rational, and well individuals who hold a decent level of tolerance with a like-minded group-think that allows civilization to be where it is. Among few who don't move with the flow of this society are some a little more anochronistic to their time, more in line with the vikings and barbarians of times long forgotten. While this does not mean they are purely savage, some still looking to progress, the overall disdain to morality and ethics are still retained within these type of people. Among these people is Hiraku Senju himself, raised and discipline in the arts of absolute war so that when the time came and a great enemy rose: Hiraku would be the soldier to beat them back and make sure they never stood again. It was things like this, where in unrestricted warfare that all good, hope, and ethics are thrown from the window as long as it means winning. Things like this lead to the development of a rather brutal man, one who is even feared by some. The man's callous nature tends to lead to a cold and indifferent conversation, sometimes this respect of tone only being one-sided alas it is usually present with Hiraku in some form or the next. This further goes on with any amount of chivalry he may have in battle, his attacks and demeanour ruthless and vicious to his opponents simply to kill them and mutilate them as soon as possible. Appearance Hiraku is a rather chiseled individual, his look often depicting the sensible person he is (for the most part). Often he carries an intense expression about him, as though he is always ready for the next fight or rather the next kill. This is added further on with his crimson eyes, making him a rather fearsome looking person. Other than this, the most of his face is covered by a respirator with an appropriate filter to keep out the sand that is common in Suna and a Suna headband. Databook Library Spars/battles *An Unexpected Dance to the Death Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved By:Keru~ (talk)